


All is fair in love and war

by ziamtopia



Category: Bonnie and Clyde (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamtopia/pseuds/ziamtopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bonnie and Clyde went out they left behind a little boy named Hunter Barrow-Parker nobody knew about until after their death on May 23, 1934. Except his surrogate mother Pj Lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! First story i wrote on here, so I'm sorry the chapters are kinda short . And this story takes place in Texas and Tennessee so if you can read it with a drawl, it will probably help in making the story come alive.

My name is Hunter Barrow-Parker, and I am the descendent nobody knew existed. I am the only child of Bonnie Elizabeth Parker, and Clyde Chestnut Barrow. My birthday is May 23, 1932. I was three when my parents were finaly taken down. Which also happened on that well listed day in 1934 in Bienville Parish Louisiana. 

 

 

See here, my parents were considered notorious outlaws, for thievery and murder. While yes, all of that is indeed true. That doesn't change the fact that, my parents were damn good criminals. While it lasted, of course.

 

Always reckless yes but they had well planned out strategy, when you know, they didn't just whip out their guns and put people in empy vaults.

 

I know it's confusing to think, "But hey, if you say nobody knew about you, how did a 3 year old survive on his own?" Well, the fact is only a select few knew about my existence. My parents were afraid that if anyone found out about the child of the Bonnie and Clyde, that I would be taken and kept locked away like a animal taught to think my parents were bad people who didn't love me. 

 

The fact is, my parents did love me, with all their heart. Which is why they kept me a secret. They thought though that a life of crime isn't the life for a child to grow up in. That it is my own decision if I want to peruse a career of crime, or make a name for myself the more orthodox way.

 

So after I was born I was handed off onto my mothers friend Pj Lane. She took me in and promised my parents that I would be raised right.

 

Pj was a reporter for the news paper that wrote a collum on my father. My mother was angry for not being mentioned in the paragraphs, as she was in this as much as Clyde was, a duo. So she took it apon herself to straighten out the record. 

 

It was often said that Bonnie was being forced by Clyde to commit crimes she didn't want a part of. That it was too "Barbaric" for a lady to shoot a gun, let alone rob a bank at gun point. So one night Bonnie climbed through Pj's window, on a mission to rattle that misconception. Proving that she, Bonnie Parker, was a forced to be reconded with. That she enjoyed shooting a gun, as much as running from the law.

 

After Bonnie left, Pj was startled into relization that, Bonnie actually enjoyed the adrenaline rush of the run. Laughing at the fact she was young, beautiful, and free. Laughing in the face of danger then running down the road to start her next adventure with the love of her life. Later she wrote another collum realling this information off into her article.

****

I vaguely remember recieving presents in thin crumpled newspaper. Usually consisting of plush stuffed annimals or little model cars, which I still own. I remember Pj telling me that they were from my parents, That they loved me. 

 

Never denying the fact that I wasn't really her child, just a child whose parents were always "working". Yet, Even though I saw them periodically I can't place the face of either of my parents.

 

No matter how hard I try I only see the slighly washed out pictures they posed for, for the newspaper, because they wanted to be known as well dresses criminals, with snazzy stolen cars and Italian cigars. Not the mug shots snapped quickly at the law house before their put behind bars. Only to escape later and rinse and repeat.

 

Something I think my parents figured out as most criminals have is; the world is your oyster. If you want to be known, whether it be good or bad, you can't just sit around and wait for the fame to come to you. 

 

Nobody became famous for sitting on their porch drinking iced tea all day. One thing I learned from my parents is, if you want something real bad, you gotta go out and get it yourself. But don't forget. If your gunna go out. You might as well go out with a bang and your name plastered everywhere in bold.


	2. Blazing lights and burning questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter meets Miss Williams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's mostly introduction to characters.

It was a blazing hot day, the garage fans just spun the sweltering heat around in circles, kicking up dust that hung in the humid Texas air like clouds. The clanking of metal on metal reverberated through the shop echoing out into the day. The sound drowning out most other sounds except for the buzz of the electric fan,and the low hum of talking between mechanics. 

 

The clanking sound of a car came progressively closer, cringeing at the sound of the weathered breaks as they screeched to a stop outside the garage. Looking up from the hood of the car I was working on, I tugged out a dirty kerchif from my pocket to wipe my forehead with. After wiping my hands too with the offensive cloth, I made my way to a sleek midnight blue painted Ford. Walking over to the drivers side I squinted into the cab only to make instant eye contact with a blazing red head. 

 

"Hi. I'm here to get my engine checked, um it makes rattling sounds when I drive." The ginger said begrudgingly but polite. I nodded giving a full grin to the girl. I walk over to the hood off the car and lifted the hood, only to be engulfed into a billow of smoke erupt from the engine. 

 

I waved my hand around trying to clear the smoke. I cough as I give the ginger a quizical eyebrow raise and shake my head. I look up at the red head again with the hint of a lingering smile. "Uh you can wait inside the shop ma'am, this might take a while." She smiles up at me as she opens the door and gets out.

 

I stop in my movements on the hood, as i watch two long pale legs stretch out of the car, each ending with black and white two toned Oxfords. Her clothing choices set her attitude of the shy girl fluttering out the window. 

 

Enclosed in gleaming white high waisted shorts with a eye popping red blouse tucked in. I tried real hard to not let my eyes rake the petite womans body but, damn. She was all long legs that went on for miles, and a red lips stick smirk. When i finally met her eyes again I felt the blush paint my cheeks and neck. Maybe I could just blame the heat.

 

I turned away quickly coughing into my elbow before gesturing towards the garage entrance. I couldn't tear my eyes away as she sashayes up to the front door. Once she's slipped out of sight I let out a low whistle, and shake my head. She's trouble. That's a fact.

 

****

I finished with her car about an hour later, relieved that it didn't take longer. I slid out from under the car and made my way to the front entrance of the garage. I couldn't help but smirk slyly when I saw the ginger sitting on a stool leafing through a newspaper. 

 

Levi was trying mighty hard to grab her attention but I could tell she was having none of him. I cleared my throat after Levi asked her to accompany him to the carnival going on tonight. She spin around and looked me over quickly, assessing me.

 

"Sure why not, i've got no where else to be tonight." Now, I know she was talking to Levi but she looked at me the whole time.

 

"Ma'am your car is ready for you." I said drawing Levi's attention. He grinned at me as he walked over and threw his arm around my broad shoulders. "This, miss Williams is my best friend Hunter." Levi said with enthusiasm, gesturing towards me. 

 

"Oh please Levi. I told you to call me Charlotte. Mrs.Williams is my mother." Charlotte drawled out in a thick Tennessee twang. "But it's nice to formally meet you Hunter. I'm Charlotte Williams, I just moved here from Poul. Where you from?" She said leaning forward in anticipation. But I suspect she wanted to show off her ample clevage.

 

I smiled at her trying to politely avert my eyes from her bust. "I'm from right here in Tellico. But I don't think it matters where I'm from if I get to where I'm goin'." She grinned showing two rows of pearly white teeth. "And where are you going?" I smirk and duck my head "Anywhere but here." Charlotte hums in acknowledgement. "Well I best be on my way. I'll see you boys later, I presume?"

 

With nods of acknowledgment she walks out of the shop letting in a gust of heat and a chirp from the bell. "Damn." Only one word muttered and I knew. She was trouble that I wouldn't mind getting myself into.


	3. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder This story takes place in the 40s and 50s thats around ww2. Hunter is 17. This story will be in Hunters point of view.

I sat in my truck for a while after I'd parked in the field right outside the carnival. I drown myself in the dark blue sky. Just barely making out some of the brightest of stars over the flashing, rotating lights of the ferris-wheel. 

I loved looking at the stars when I was younger. Sometimes when it was too hot to sleep, i'd slide out of bed and open my curtins along with my window. Pj always had a rocking chair in my bedroom, so she could read to me before bed or tend to me when I was ill. So I would push it up underneath my window cell and try to figure out which pinpoints of light were planets and which were stars. 

When I was 10, Pj started courting a man named Sammy. Sammy was always there to take me to school in the morning if it was too rainy to ride my bike. And after work he would help me with my homework then go play catch with me in the park down the street. But the one thing I loved that Sammy did with me was, when he got a couple days off of work he'd take me and Pj up into the woods to go camping. 

Sometimes we would go so far in that we couldn't hear anything except the locus in the trees, and the crackling of the fire. It was in this time that after we had settled in and had food in our bellies, that we layed on blankets outside our tent and look up at the stars. 

Sammy would point up at the sky then trace a path of stars, happily explaining which were which constellations. His favorite was Orions belt. He always said that he wanted a belt so magnificent that even the gods were jealous, so they made one out of stars for all to see. 

I would giggle at that and say. "But Sammy, Orion's belt wasn't named after a belt. The Greeks said Orion was a son of the gods who was a super hunter, and Gaia, his mother was angry that he was killing all of her animals. So she sent a giant scorpion to kill him. And thats why you can't see Scorpio and Orion at the same time." Sammy would sit up then and look at me like I was his sun and say. "Well i'll be damned. That makes more since now! You sir, are a smart kid." I would laugh and explain that I had a unhealthy obsession with greek mythology. Which Pj would second, being the one buying me the books from the market. 

****

I was snapped from my thoughts when I heard a rapping on my window. I turned to see Levi and Mason. Mason is a pint sized Puerto Rican girl with way too much hairspray and is sweet on Levi, but he's too daft to even notice. I nod and push open my old trucks door, ignoring it's creak in protest. "Why you still out here trip?" Levi asks. "I was just thinking s'all. Common lets go find Charlotte." We all march of towards the carnival. Levi and Mason are having a loud conversation with lots of hand gestures and laughing. I slip my hands into my jean pockets as I glance up at the sky one last time. I loved Sammy.

****

We found Charlotte standing by the cotton candy vendor chatting animatedly with a short blond man. Levi furrowed his eyebrows but siddled up to Charlotte with vigor. "Well miss Charlotte don't you look lovely tonight." Levi said with a massive smile. Charlotte beams at him as they started to talk about who could get more rings around bottles than the other in a teasing fashion. As they started to walk away I turned to Charlotte's companion. 

With a confident grin spread across my lips I turn to the shorter male. "Hi. I'm Hunter. And you are?" The blond turns from the vendor with a giant pink cotton candy fluff and almost knocks into me. With surprised eyebrows he answers. "Oh! hi, I'm Spencer, but everyone calls me Spade." He smiled up at me with a wide grin. "Then Spade it is. It's nice to meet you." Spade smiles at me and takes a bite from his pink candy. I look around and see running children and teenagers alike and when I look back at Spade he looks very content. " Do you want to go play a game?" Spade looks suprised but he grins and nods at me. We walk behind Mason, Levi, and Charlotte, as we try to move through the large flood of bodies ripping in different directions. "I've never seen you around here before, did you come with Charlotte for the summer?" I look to my left to look at the shorter male and see him sucking the pink sugar off his fingers. His fingers glisten as he pulls them from his mouth with a obscene pop and I have to blink to clear my head and look away. "No. My father was tired of the big city, so we moved here last week from New York. Charlotte is my neighbor." I find a grin sliding across my mouth at hearing that. "Ah. I see. Well this one horse town should do your father's idea of little towns justice. But it's rather boring if you don't know where to go." Spade laughs and I think it's one of the nicest sounds I've heard in a while. "And do you know where to go Hunter?" 

I puff out my chest a little, and smirk down at him. "Well I've lived here my entire life so, I do like to think I do. But you're gonna have to find that out on a different night. Because right now, I think I have to take you on the roller coaster." Spade look up at me in surprise but nodded his agreement. 

****

As the night winded down our group found it's self at a pond that had always been the wholy grail for the local kids to escape to during the scorching summers. A large bottle of whiskey had mysteriously appeared, but I reckoned it was Levi since alcohol always seemed to appear around Levi.

Levi offered me the bottle but I held up my hand to decline. "Common Trip lighten up." Mason says as she pokes me in the side. I laughed but shake my head. Someone has to drive here and I have to work in the mornin'." I hear Levi coo at me and I roll my eyes. "Aawe look at our Hunter. Being all noble and crap." Mason slurred, obviously she had already started nursing the amber liquid. "Wait. Why do you call Hunter trip?" Asked Charlotte. Mason looked over at me with a devilish grin and Levi grew silent along with me. "Mason dont you dare." I growled out. "Aw your no fun Trip." I sigh in relief that she wasn't going to say anything until I hear. "Nah. Ima tell em' anyway." I groan as she starts off the story of how my childish nic-name began. 

"Okay friends, this is where it gets intresting." I groan and accept my fate of humiliation. "So on sophomore year, there was a new girl from Alabama and she had these massive blue eyes." Mason said as she opened her eyes real wide and made a big circle with her hands. I glance over at Spade sitting next to me to gauge his reaction but he's just grinning and leaning in to listen. "Well Levi and Hunter were sweet on her, and you know how everyone is in their awkward stage back then. Well these two." she said pointing at Levi and I. "were ridiculously awkward." The Charlotte and Spade laughed at that. Leaning in closer, totally engaged in the story. "I know, hard to think of now seeing their muscles and perfect teeth and all that jazz. But yes, these hooligans were indeed ugly." I jump in then to save a part of my pride.

"Okay obviously someone has had too much to drink. I'm beautiful." I say clutching my hands to my chest in a dramatic manner. Charlotte giggles and nods in agreement. "See Charlotte agrees. I knew there was a reason I liked you." I say teasingly towards her. Spade looks at me then and then looks away quickly as I look back at him with a blush dusting his tan cheeks. 

Spade clears his throat successfully cutting in and asking for the rest of the story. Mason smirks at me. "Okay we'll make this short and sweet. So it happened right here on this very beach. It was a scorcher and everyone was here to take a dip. And over there." she said pointing to a old tree with a rope attached to a extended branch over the pond. "Is where the fun began." 

Levi groans and takes a big gulp and lays flat on the beach like a starfish. I stiffle a laugh but have to agree with him. I take the bottle and take a gulp to ebb the embarrassment I'm about to endure. "Well anyway Alabama girl showed up and idiot 1 and idiot 2 thought they should try to impress her. So they walked up to the tree, and Levi was on the rope first but while Hunter was walking up the beach he tripped over a log , he grabbed onto Levi's swimming trunks and pulled them down around his ankles. But the worse part was. when hunter stood up his trunks had snagged on a bush stripping him too."

The two new additions were struck into silence. "So yeah, that was the time everyone saw these idiots flesh flutes." That was my que to groan and starfish across the sand too. I listened to Charlotte cackle loudly and jolt slightly when Spade started laughing loudly and slapped me on the thigh. And I try really hard not to think about the warmth seeping through my jeans.

God I hate Mason.


End file.
